


Just Like Us

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Childbirth, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: In which they have twins.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Just Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGrimes/gifts).



> If you see me writing fics that make no sense chronologically mind your business

She lay on top of pillows, breathing heavily, trying to remain calm. She did not look twice at the Septas, or the Maesters, or Qyburn, or anyone else present; their voices telling her to breathe and relax faded in the wind as she searched for Jaime's eyes across the room. The moment their eyes locked, somehow, it was all easier. 

She had done this before, she thought to herself. _Three times,_ to be precise. What was so different about this time? Why was the pain unbearable? Had she simply forgotten how horrible it was? It had been almost ten years since her last, after all. And yet, the pain and anguish of it all worried her nonetheless. 

Ever since she's told Jaime she was carrying a child yet again, the day could not have come any sooner. It seemed like a blessing sent from the Gods themselves after losing three children. She thought she would never want to carry again, not after losing Joffrey, not after losing Tommen and Myrcella. But the thought of raising another child fathered by Jaime himself filled her with nothing but joy now. The thought of Jaime spilling his seed inside her and growing a child from it for the fourth time filled her with nothing but love. 

Every night before they fell asleep in her chambers, Jaime would pull up her nightgown to put his hands on her pregnant belly and talk to their child. He would tell the baby - or the belly - how excited he was to get another chance to be a father, to r _eally_ be a father this time. To raise his own child with his sister instead of having to let another man take his place. Cersei would tell him how silly it all was, talking to her pregnant belly, and she would never mention to him the warmth and love she felt all around her as he caressed her belly and kissed her on the lips before letting her fall asleep in his arms. 

They had settled for the name Joanna if it was a girl, Tyrion if it was a boy. Cersei had secretly hoped it may be a girl once again. _First one was a boy, second one was a girl, third one was a boy._ She hoped the pattern would continue. 

As she lay on the bed now, her legs spread apart, a bunch of people she couldn't care less about telling her to relax, all she wanted was for it to be over. To lay down with her child, with Jaime on their side and admire the newborn's golden hair and green eyes. 

After what seemed like eternity, it finally happened. She felt the baby finally start to move, causing her to cry out in pain, but with relief. 

"She's here." One of the Septas said.

Cersei smiled. _She. Joanna._

"Let me look at her." She demanded. 

But before she could, she realized the pain was not yet over. She looked down at her belly to realize it was not back to normal size.

"What's going on?" Jaime asked from across the room, worried.

The Septa smiled as another took Joanna from her hands. "We're not done yet." Jaime and Cersei both looked confused. "There's another child coming."

Their eyes met immediately, unsure how to feel or what to think. Happiness? Pain? Worry? Their bodies fueled with a thousand emotions, and they both knew the other one felt it, too.

"Another child...?" Cersei asked, her eyes filling with tears as her heart pounded. She would not call it love, or happiness; it was an emotion a thousand times stronger that she could not put a name on. 

"Yes." The Septa smiled.

"Just like us." Jaime whispered.

The second child seemed to be a lot less pain. Cersei could barely focus on anything, she could barely register the pain or the crying, she felt as if in another state of body and mind, simply waiting to hold her children. _Her twins._

"He's here." The Septa finally announced again. Cersei breathed heavily, looking around the room frantically to see her twins. Joanna was already washed by now, resting on one of the Septa's arms. Tyrion was crying, still covered in blood before the Septa washed him. 

Finally, they put them onto her body, on her chest. Jaime walked across the room and sat on the bed next to her, smiling like she'd never seen him before.

"They're..." He started, but didn't know how to finish the sentence. "They're here. And they're ours." He smiled as if talking about a pair of cats and not children. Cersei didn't mind. 

They looked at them, examining their small, perfect bodies. Jaime caressed their blonde hair slowly as they fed on Cersei's chest. Cersei held up their heads, carefully. "They have green eyes, too." Jaime smiled, his eyes filled with tears, and he almost leaned in to kiss her before remembering they're not alone. _Yet._

"They're perfect." He said instead. 

"Yes." She said. "Just like us."

* * * 

As the stones of the Red Keep crumbled around them, as the King's Landing burned, as they watched the world as they knew it fall to pieces, they felt no fear. Cersei held Joanna tightly in her arms, who somehow remained quiet despite it all. Jaime held Tyrion in his one arm, careful as ever and even caressing him with his golden hand occasionally, even as they ran. They did not feel anything, they did not think anything as they ran, looking for one door after another before they saw the light.

And as they finally rested on the ship the Pentos, Tyrion now on Cersei's chest and Joanna in Jaime's arms, it was all alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
